


The Superficial Element

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley smiles at him and sips at his wine, tips his head a bit as if asking what is on his mind. He shrugs and leans against a dirty brick wall. He glares at it for a moment and it decides that it wants to be just a bit cleaner. Crowley laughs at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Superficial Element

Despite being the Anti-Christ, Adam cares quite little about the destruction of the world. He doesn’t change much over the years and they blur by quickly. Pepper changes, her red hair growing longer and her freckles becoming dainty and cute instead of something to make fun of. They all change significantly, except for him. His hair stays golden, his eyes blue, his voice still drawling and bored. He just gets taller. His mind does not change much, though he is not as naïve as he was before. It is hard to gain knowledge when you knew the secrets the universe held at the age of eleven.  
  
The club bothers him, and he sits in a corner, drinking a beer as Pepper and Brian dance their way through the crowd. Wensleydale is in college a state away, and for a moment, Adam can’t help but miss him. Surely he would find this place ridiculous as well.  
  
He is almost ready to get up and leave when he is tapped on the shoulder. He gets up, about to apologize to whatever poor girl has wracked up enough nerve to ask him to dance. To his surprise, it is not a girl before him. Crowley hasn’t changed much in the past decade, but then again, he hadn’t changed much in the decade before this either. When Crowley asks him if he would like to dance, he glares and rolls his eyes a bit. The demon just grins and tugs him away by a sleeve.  
  
Outside the air is fresher, without the stink of tobacco and weed. Crowley smiles at him and sips at his wine, tips his head a bit as if asking what is on his mind. He shrugs and leans against a dirty brick wall. He glares at it for a moment and it decides that it wants to be just a bit cleaner. Crowley laughs at him.  
  
He isn’t sure what exactly happens. They talk for a bit, catch a cab back to Crowley’s apartment, and talk a bit more about plants, the Apocalypse, and Freddie Mercury. And somehow, he ends up in Crowley’s bed, bent over a writhing demon, panting and moaning like nobody lives in the room next door. It probably doesn’t matter much either, Crowley’s walls looked quite sturdy.  
  
He wakes up in the morning to his cock in the demons mouth. All together, he thinks, as he chokes on a moan, it isn’t a very bad night. Perhaps he will let Pepper and Brian take him out more often.


End file.
